Sylvester Reinhart
Sylvester Reinhart(シルベスター・レインハート; Shirubesutā Reinhāto), also known as the Phantom knight of the Woods, is a minor antagonist of Volume 17 of High School DxD: Black and Nero Gladius's rival. The Ace of the seraph Ariel's Brave Saints, he carries the Cursed spear Areadbhair as well as an variant artificial sacred gear Holy Arms, known as Phantom Blood. Appearance Sylvester is an tall, muscular young man of tanned complexion, snow-white messy hair and brown eyes, his body filled with several scars and scratches from his previous fights. Similar to Nero, Sylvester has been described as an "pretty" boy by some people, even Nero, though unike Nero's confident aura, he is said to have a rough, blood-stained aura throughout his boy. Being a knight of the church turned-Brave Saint, Sylvester wears a catholic black suit that comes with a light silver armor that enhances his already powerful exorcist powers. During battles he dawns an silver holy armor, often wore by an crusader, with an dragonic-helm design. Being an angel, he possesses a pair of white glass-like wings. Personality Unlike Nero, Sylvester is said to have an ruffian-like personality, getting into fights with anyone who remotely pisses him off, as seen when he began a fight with Nero, just by reuniting with him. When compared to his fellow angels Vladimir and Julianna, Zenjirou compares him to an unwanted, ruff middle-child seeking attention. Despite this, he has shown to have the true qualities of an Holy Knight, as he was said to prioritize peaceful relations between the factions then simply being the last one standing. History Sylvester was an orphan of a church in a unknown european country, training since young age to become a "hero of justice" and fight devils and other supernatural creatures, alongside his foster brother Nero Gladius. Unbeknownst to them, the church was actually a corrupted system lead by fallen angels who would mass-produce child-soldiers with false proposes of heaven and enlightment in order to spread chaos around the world. Such church would eventually be found and partly destroyed by Akio Himejima, but she was defeated by Sylvester and Nero in their first encounter. After the appearance of Berolina Allocer and an failed attack on her, Sylvester would be thrown into an tree and knocked out for three months. After awaking from said Incident and learning of Nero's betrayal, Sylvester would devote the next few years of his life to training and improving his skills so he could match his skills to that of his foster brother, and would later be transfered under another church after discovering his own Sacred Gear, later becoming the King of Club, Ariel's first Brave Saint. After the events of Volume 15, the High Heavens noted the risk Kuoh town was suffering even under the hands of Berolina Allocer and Audrey Gremory, and decided to intrervene and test her aptutide for such, sending Sylvester and fellows exorcists Julianna Adams and Agatha Christie in order to interview them. Powers and Abilities Master Spearman -''' Unlike his brother's swordsmen skills, Sylvester has developed during his earlier years an unmatchable spearman with great techniques in both offense and defense, which he sill improves up to this day. A speed-oriented swordsman, unlike his brother's rapid, all-directional, random swings, Sylvester's style consists in rapid thrust moves which can sting his opponent several times over or easily predictable yet unstoppable one-strike moves. 'Master Marksman -' In addition to his spear skills,Sylvester has shown to be also a formidable marksman, declaring that his aim always hit the target as he can bypass seemingly impossible and narrow trajectories and hit his target flawlessly. He also has knowledge about physics and trajectory as he can make Areadbhair bounce from surface to surface in order to hit its target. 'Soundwave stunt -' Similar to Nero, Sylvester has the ability to create a small sonorous shockwave with a concentrated snap of his fingers, being able to stun weaker and unprepared foes. * 'Anti-devil Soundwave -' An technique Sylvester developed by combining his sonorous shockwaves and his light projection, Sylvester is capable of releasing an shockwave infused with holy light, capable of harming even high-class devils. 'Immense Stamina -' Sylvester also possesses an immense stock of raw power, since he can maintain the effects of his Sacred Gear for long periods without rest without visible fatigue. '''Light Projection; As an Angel Sylvester is capable of creating light base weapons with ease, but instead of weapons, he rather create light shields for general protection. Flight -''' Being an angel, Sylvester can use his wings to fly. Equipment Areadbhair The '''Holy Spear of Sleepless Slaughter Areadbhair(眠れない虐殺の聖槍アラドヴァル; Nemurenai gyakusatsu no sei yari Aradovu~aru) is Sylvester's main weapon, the holy spear of the Irish god Lugh said to have been taken by him from the Persian king Pisear, found by Sylvester during an extermination of an High-devil cult and choosing him as it's new wielder. A holy spear with the same power as a high-tier holy sword, Areadbhair is a impossibly light yet deadly weapon which can be thrown at the speed of sound and bounce on surfaces without losing speed or strength. Sylvester can also retrieve the spear on command to magically be back on his possession. However, every time the spear is drawn, it must draw blood, and when draw, it roars an mindless shout. However, such weapon can easily be deflected with an equal force clashing against it. Holy Arms The Holy Arms( ), also known as Embrace of the Holy Mother, are artificial sacred gears created by the Singularity in order for reincarnated angels and exorcists to withstand against the Evil Pieces-empowered reincarnated devils. Similar to the Scale mail armors, the Holy Arms evolves the user in a armor made of pure energy, and with it not only it increases the user's power, speed and defense, also covers then with a small layer of light energy that harms devils at touch. Sylvester uses a advanced version superior to Nero's Stardust Crusader, known as Phantom Blood( ) which increases his speed and power, and unlike Stardust Crusader, gives him the ability to phase through solid matter as long it not alive. Hawaiian Moonlight also known as Underground Soul Seeker, is Sylvester's Sacred Gear. A support-type Sacred Gear, it has the ability to seek out the souls of the dead from the underworld and create from clay and magic nigh-undestructible doppelgangers of whoever soul is pulled from, and, if fully mastered, create an small army of undead golems. It takes the form of an hooked silver chain with a ring on one end and a hook crusted with jewels and hints of gold on the blade. Trivia * His images and appearance are based on the character Archer/Emiya from the Fate/ series. His Holy Arm is also named after the First part of the JoJo's Bizarre adventure series. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Angels (Black) Category:Exorcists (Black) Category:Sacred Gear Users (Black)